


With Your Fingers To My Lips

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [24]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Hux wearing “Royal Sass” nail polish, a deep red that turns purple after Kylo has been sucking on his fingers/toes





	With Your Fingers To My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Nail Polish, Finger Sucking

“What’s this?”

Hux forced his eyes open as his attention was dragged away from the agreeable sensation of Kylo slowly working his way down his arm with his lips. Hux looked down at him to see Kylo holding up his fingers one by one, examining the deep red colour that painted each fingernail. 

“Royal Sass,” Hux replied, pulling his other arm up to support his head. 

“Come again?” Kylo asked, the look on his face warring between surprise and incredulity. 

Hux shrugged, the gesture pulling his fingers free from Kylo’s hand, though he moved to grab them again. 

“It was an option the grooming droid offered. I didn’t think anyone would see them anyway.”

“Anyone but me.”

“Well, yes,” Hux said with a smile. He lifted one dark nail, admiring the way the red hue glinted as it caught the light in the room and tapped it against Kylo’s lips. Kylo responded automatically, his lips pursing as he pressed a kiss to the fingertip. Hux huffed and pressed each finger in turn to Kylo’s lips, accepting a kiss on the tip of each one until Kylo caught the last between his teeth and gently drew it into his mouth. 

Hux’s pupils widened as Kylo sucked on the digit, swirling his tongue around the tip, resisting when Hux tried to press his tongue down. With a last lick, he drew off, allowing Hux to slowly draw the finger from his lips, pressing down on them to expose his teeth. Kylo grinned, readying himself to rise up and claim Hux’s mouth, when his eyes flicked back down to Hux’s hand. The finger that had been in his mouth had turned a deep, rich, purple. Still dark, to be sure, but noticeably different from the others. 

“Um.. Hux?”

“Hmm?” Hux wiggled his fingers, trying to bring Kylo’s attention back to him, believing his mind was elsewhere. 

“Your fingers...are they supposed to turn that colour?”


End file.
